MLP fim: Diamantes de Pesadilla y El Guardián Dragon Diario1: Inmorta
by Dahano045
Summary: Rarity Murio debido a su avanzada edad en su mente pasaron muchas cosas que aun no había hecho a pesar de haber vivido una buena vida. Pero en su corazón le dolía nunca haberle correspondido a Spike…pero el destino le da una segunda oportunidad a cambio de un favor. Sin embargo esto traerá muchos más problemas que los que ella imagina. (basado en el comic crazy future)


Universo Equestria: 3756

Lux: Hola mis queridos Mortales soy Lux el guardián del Multiverso de Equestria… He estado viajando durante mucho tiempo viendo las diferentes historias y las diferentes variaciones del mismo como lo que ocurrió con el mismo universo: 750 (Promesas de un tiempo perdido.) Esta vez he decidido el buscar una nueva historia que tal vez les guste. Y en esta Ocasión estoy siendo espectador del Universo 3756. Acompáñenme a verlo…

\- - - - - - - - - (0) - - - - - - - - -

Entrada Nº1: Diamantes Oscuros.

Equestria una tierra de magia, amistad y aventuras. Donde cosas increíbles siempre pasan y donde la amistad siempre fluye. Este mundo es protegido por los famosos elementos de la harmonía y por las portadoras de los mismos elementos. Dichos elementos son: Honestidad, Amabilidad, Lealtad, Risa, Generosidad y Magia. Y las ponys que los representan son: Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity y Twilight Sparkle. Cada una de ellas siempre amigas, siempre fieles y siempre dispuestas a salvar a Equestrita con el poder de la amistad.

Ese es el legado que siempre se verá, siempre se mostrara y en el futuro siempre surgirá. Sin embargo las portadoras originales o por lo menos 5 de ellas son mortales y como todo mortal a veces su tiempo debe llegar…Ese es el camino que la vida nos traza y por el cual debemos seguir. Pero sin duda alguna las aventura más grande es la de regresar a la vida, por un sacrificio generoso y también por un acto de extremo egoísmo.

La noche había caído y aunque no lo pareciera en la cama de carousel boutique yacía una yegua madura y anciana que poco a poco le dolían sus cascos…su melena purpura y ondeada de forma siempre elegante ahora se le podían destellar unas canas lilas que adornaban la misma, su cutie mark de 3 diamantes que adornaban sus flancos y también su hermoso pelaje blanco como la misma nieve.

Aquella pony se trataba de Rarity el elemento de la honestidad. Que luego de haberse dedicado a cumplir su sueño de ser una magnate en la moda de Equestria y vivir una vida plena llena de riquezas fiestas y muchas aventuras con sus amigas. Se encontraba viendo la soledad de la misma tienda que había vivido tantas cosas…su primera apertura…sus primeros clientes, el día en que conoció a Twilight…su romance con Applejack. Quien esta ultima por asares del destino desapareció misteriosamente y no se le ha vuelto a ver…y como olvidar el día que ese pequeño dragón le regalo el día de su propio cumpleaños aquella gema conocida como el corazón de fuego.

Rarity: ahh 15 años han pasado desde ese día…como estará mi pequeño Spikey wikey…seguramente ya debe ser un apuesto adolecente jejejeje-dijo para sí misma recordando que el pequeño dragón siempre estuvo enamorado de ella y siempre le ayudaba en todo sin rechistar…ella se levanto de su cama y con cuidado camino hasta la ventana viendo la hermosa noche y viendo la misma constelación que la princesa luna años atrás le había dado a Spike por su valor al proteger a Equestria de ser tomada por el rey sombra. Quien había regresado para vengarse de Spike por haberlo derrotado con la ayuda del corazón de cristal, en el imperio de cristal.

Recordaba muy bien como ocurrió la primera vez que vio al pequeño dragon volverse un adulto a pesar de ser un niño y demostrarle a sombra que había superado su miedo y degollando al rey obligándolo a reencarnar en un pony pequeño el cual fue tomado por Twilight como su hijo y llamándolo Knight Sombra Sparkle.

Esa fue la primera vez que Rarity sintió que el pequeño Spike tal vez merecía una oportunidad de ser amado.

Lo último que supo es que estuvo en una relación con su hermanita Sweettie belle que duro casi 2 años, de no ser por que Sweettie fue seleccionada junto con sus amigas, para la academia de Luna para ponys con potencial ilimitado. Aquella ruptura fue más que suficiente para que Spike desapareciera y no quisiera tener nada que ver con ella.

Rarity: creo que fui una tonta…-dijo dándose cuenta de algo al recordar aquellos momentos, en el que Spike estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ella, incluso cuando estaba en peligro el se mantuvo a su lado. Incluso la protegió de Ember cuando esta los menosprecio por ser ponys…ella se dio cuenta de algo que había evitado-…todos estos años…y el estuvo a mi lado…el realmente me amaba a diferencia de los otros ponys con los que estuve… el siempre estuvo ahí para mi…yo…porque yo no pude decirle que lo amaba-aquella frase le hizo derramar una lagrima de arrepentimiento la cual la hizo colapsar en el piso llorando por aquel dolor de haber perdido al dragón que en verdad la amaba y ella como una vil estúpida nunca le correspondió.

En eso se escucha el timbre de su tienda la cual le interrumpe aquel momento de dolor…ella no sabía de quien se podría tratar y ni siquiera sabía si podía ser algún ladrón o asesino que podría asaltarla. Ella simplemente se limpio con sus cascos las lágrimas y se dispuso en ir con cuidado a ver quién es.

Rarity: Hola…disculpe pero estamos cerrados podría venir mañana por favor…-decía a medida que avanzaba de forma cuidadosa pues al ser mayor no quería que sus huesos se quebraran por algún mal movimiento…sin embargo el timbre siguió sonando como loco lo cual exaspera un poco a la yegua-ashh pero que ruidosos…acaso están sordos les dije que estamos cerrados.-dijo nuevamente hasta llegar a la puerta y al momento en el que iba a tomar el pica porte algo ocurrió ella se detuvo a centímetros de la puerta. Como si algo la hubiera paralizado.

Voz: jejejeje que clase de estúpida eres no querida-aquella voz elegante pero aterradora que años atrás no había escuchado aquella voz que solo podía imaginarse en sus pesadillas había vuelto aparecer-me recuerdas no es así Rarity?-

Rarity: por supuesto…no podría olvidar quien eres ni aunque quisiera…-dijo de forma despreciable por supuesto que sabía quien se trataba aquella escancia que casi destruye Equestria en una ocasión y que pensó que nunca la volvería a ver o mejor dicho escuchar-

Voz: me alegra que me recuerdes querida…eres una ternura y que mal que has envejecido…sobre todo porque nunca te atreviste a tener una descendencia…-dijo en un tono provocador y coqueto pero también burlón buscando provocar de mala manera a Rarity…aquella voz poco a poco hizo que la habitación se tornara oscura dejándose ver solo la silueta de Rarity y nadie más hasta que un par de ojos celestes con diamantes en sus iris se hizo presente y la voz fue más prominente-han pasado que 15 tal vez 16 no se estar encerrada en tu cabeza no me da para más que un aburrimiento.

Rarity: que es lo que quieres Nightmare…-dijo mientras veía aquellos ojos con desprecio y odio viendo sin poder ver a la pony de forma completa como si también estuviese desapareciendo junto con ella-acaso vienes a tomar mi cuerpo como la primera vez?-

Nightmare: si desease hacerlo lo haría con todo gusto…pero no me sirve de nada tomarte ahora que estas muriendo pequeña tonta…simplemente esperare aquel mueras para tomarte y poder vivir sin que me estés fastidiando querida-dijo sin perder la calma y escuchándose aun con aquel tono de burla y superioridad viéndole con los ojos mostrándose solamente su felicidad.

Rarity quedo fría recordando aquella situación…Era verdad si ella moría, Nightmare podría tomar el cuerpo ya que su alma ya no estaría en él y podría hacer lo que quisiera…hasta incluso podría matar a sus amigas y ella no podría detenerla.

Nighmare: oh pero que buenas ideas tienes querida, casi me dan ganas de besarte…pero no lo hare porque me das asco…oh pero también hay alguien a quien deseo ver con muchas ansias alguien a quien le tu perdiste la oportunidad de estar…y tal vez conmigo este mejor.-dijo sonriendo y con algo de magia le mostro al pequeño dragón Spike aquel momento que compartieron y el momento en el que ella intento seducirlo para que gobernaran Equestria juntos a diferencia de Rarity, Nightmare no se guiaba por sus tonterías de una dama de etiqueta. Si ella deseaba algo o alguien lo tomaría aun si eso fuese en contra de su voluntad.

Rarity: no te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima tu sucia perra…-dijo la misma Rarity con un odio tan grande al ver que su dragón se vería inmiscuido por su otra yo…aquella esencia que prácticamente le representaba todo lo que no era Rarity.-…si te atreves hacerle algo yo…-

Nightmare: ¿tú que…querida? no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerme anciana decrepita…sin embargo es tiempo de que me vaya, alguien te está llamando…nos vemos después tata-dijo para luego desparecer en la oscuridad total y después la habitación comenzaba a regresar a la normalidad.

Rarity estaba en la misma posición antes de que la voz de Nightmare le hablara. Ella realmente no sabía qué hacer, estaba fría, su mente estaba hecha un desastre por las cosas que había dicho su otra yo…ella realmente no podía hacer nada y cuando el momento llegara ella no podría detener a Nightmare. Ni tampoco a sus amigas. Quería olvidarse del mal rato quería hablarle a alguien de lo que había pasado pero nadie se le había pasado por la cabeza…y peor aun ella iría tras Spike, su amado Spike. Rarity tenía la imagen de cómo esa yegua lo podría lastimar. Sin embargo lo que más le afecto fue el hecho que le dijera…que perdió su oportunidad…era verdad, una verdad muy cruel pero una verdad a la final.

Nuevamente el sonido del timbre se hizo presente sacándola de sus pensamientos y con algo de fastidio y rabia decide abrir la puerta.

Rarity: que no saben qué hora es ya cerramos así que por favor podría irse a otra parte a molestar…-dije en un tono completamente molesto sin abrir los ojos para ver al ser que tenia frente a sí misma y el responsable de quien tocara la puerta…sin embargo al abrir los ojos se quedo completamente sorprendida…no se trataba de alguien a quien pudiera esperar volver a ver.

Su corazón se acelero por la figura en frente de si, ella deseaba que no fuese en ese momento…pero sin duda en verdad no podía creer de quien se trataba.

Sujeto: vaya así no se le trata a un viejo amigo Rarity…creo que la edad afecto tus modales.-dijo en un tono de broma mostrando al sujeto frente a los ojos de Rarity…no era otro que el mismo Spike quien se veía como un adolecente…aun que aun era algo pequeño era casi tan grande como un pony adulto.

Rarity estaba sin habla viendo a aquel pequeño dragón y justamente al ser que en verdad deseaba ver…su corazón se veía afectado por lo hablado con Nightmare…pero sin duda alguna no había duda de que era el…y de que ella lo amaba…ella de alguna forma logro mencionar el nombre del dragón que se encontraba frente a ella.

Spike: Oye Rarity me invitas a pasar por favor?-dijo mientras notaba como esta no se movía hasta que le toco el rostro buscándola hacerla reaccionar con su garra tratando de no herirla.

Rarity al sentir el tacto de la garra filosa esta reacciono regresándola de sus pensamientos al cual se había sumergido.

Rarity: oh si perdona querido adelante pasa Spike…-dijo en un tono nervioso pero tratando de que se notara aun si voz elegante y cautivadora…mientras se hacía a un lado para dejar pasar al dragón y ella misma se dirigía a la cocina para reparar una botella de vino-…se ve que eres mayor Spikey wikey has crecido mucho…se te antoja algo de beber?-

Spike: pues gracias por decirlo…y si un poco de licor no estaría mal-dijo mientras se adentraba a la casa siguiendo a la pony mayor de edad hasta la cocina y con una sonrisa se ve que tenía unos colmillos mas afilados pero también se veía un poco más maduro…también fue sorpresa para la pony que el mismo pudiese beber alcohol…estaba a punto de ofrecerle una botella con agua o un coctel de rubíes dulces que había aprendido a preparar de parte del reino de los dragones.-oh…pero no le digas a Twilight realmente no le gusta que beba alcohol-dijo un poco nervioso mientras sesentava en la mesa frente a la cocina.

Rarity rio en respuesta a la recomendación del mayor…era natural que la misma Twilight no lo dejara pues aun ella lo consideraba su hijo…pero ella quería tener un momento con el así fuese un último momento de su vida.

Rarity: está bien aun que no me gusta mentirle a Twilight…-dijo sirviendo el vino y preparando el coctel con poco de licor al dragón para luego regresar a la mesa-…y dime donde has estado Spike no te he visto desde…bueno lo ocurrido con Sweettie belle-pregunto mientras que con su magia cubría la copa de spike y se la dejaba frente a él, en la esa mientras ella se sentaba sin dejar de ver con sus cansados ojos al amigo que tenía enfrente.

Spike simplemente puso una expresión triste antes de contestar y después de un suspiro y tomar la copa decidió hablar.

Spike: …bueno no es que quiera recordar eso pero decidí ir a la tierra de los dragones por un tiempo Twilight me dio el permiso pues debía superar esa ruptura y que no odiara a los ponys por supuesto que fue una decisión más que acertada…-dijo mientras llevaba su copa a su hocico y daba un sorbo a la bebida con muchos modales cosa que le sorprendió un poco a Rarity ya que él no era de la clase de criatura que le guste tener modales.-…bueno debo decir que Twilight me mantuvo informado durante mi estadía haya…de echo pude aprender a ser un gran dragón sin ser engreído como lo fue ese tonto…y también ayude a que los dragones fueran un poco más tranquilos y a defender a los más débiles, también a ser mas agradecidos y amables…pero lo que más te sorprenderá es que Ember me declaro Lord Dragón Gales…según ella es el título más grande que se le dan a los dragones que lo merecen y sin mencionar que es un titulo que está por debajo del rey de los dragones pero que tiene tanto poder como el mismo…-

Rarity se sorprendió al escuchar todo lo que había ocurrido con Spike aun que no había mencionado nada de si tenía pareja o no…parte de ella sabía que si hubiera sido más joven habría estado con el sin dudarlo solo por llevar el titulo de un "Lord" pero ella había madurado en ese tiempo y sabia que los "Lord y Ladies" solo eran títulos que no te llenaban para nada Y solo aumentaban tu ego.

Spike: …pero sin duda alguna una de las mejores experiencias que viví en la tierra fue la de tener una novia en ese valle…-dijo de forma tranquila sin saber que esa palabra le detuvo el corazón un momento a Rarity como si la hubiese herido-…se llamaba Vwitra…ella era una Lady Dragon de la rosa negra…ambos nos centrábamos bastante en ayudar a los de mas y protegíamos de ataques foráneos de echo ella y yo logramos hacernos amigos de los ponys del reino de camelia…es un lugar muy bonito a las afueras de Equestria deberías verlo…incluso ella y yo tuvimos muchos momentos íntimos…-cada palabra que le mencionaba le dolía mas a Rarity ella quería llorar pues en verdad las palabras de Nightmare seguían cobrando sentido en su cabeza…ella había perdido su oportunidad-…sin embargo…Vwitra termino conmigo luego de salir embarazada…pero no creas que fue de mi hijo…ella fue violada y aun que no me importaba estar con ella, ella dijo que no deseaba manchar nuestra relación con un hijo que no era mío-

Rarity: oh…entonces termino contigo…creo que la entiendo-dijo esto último en tono de tristeza a pesar de ser una mentira pero aun así le dolía el hecho de que en verdad había perdido la oportunidad de estar con él…realmente odio darle la razón a Nightmare pero ella deseaba estar con él-pero amm… porque volviste que te hizo volver?-pregunto con curiosidad viendo al joven dragón frente de si pues ella aun tenía esa duda si todo lo que vivió le causo felicidad fuera de su ruptura que lo animo a volver.

Spike simplemente suspiro y viendo el techo mientras tomaba la copa nuevamente y la bebía parar luego ver a Rarity y sonreírle de forma tranquila pero tierna, procediendo a responder.

Spike: pues en parte fue por que las extrañaba a ustedes chicas, realmente a pesar de vivir como un dragón de verdad, no me hizo olvidar quien era…y quienes me hicieron como soy. Por lo cual quise volver aun si eso me quitara el titulo de Lord…pero Ember me permitió quedarme con el titulo y venir a vivir aquí y poder volver siempre que quisiera regresar a la tierra de los dragones aun seguiría siendo un lord…-dijo haciendo una pausa para luego sacar de su bolsa la cual traía consigo desde el comienzo pero que Rarity no había notado sacando un corazón de fuego la joya que El le había dado a Rarity años atrás-…pero más que nada fue por ti que quería volver.-

Al escuchar eso Rarity no pudo aguantar más y se dispuso a llorar de la emoción…de alguna forma Spike nunca la había dejado de amar, ella realmente sentía una felicidad en ese momento que no podía imaginar. Realmente Spike volviendo a ella confesando nuevamente su amor y con aquel corazón que ambos habían tenido en ese día que Spike se volvió un dragón que casi destruye Ponyville.

Rarity estuvo a punto de responder pero un fuerte dolor en su pecho comenzó a aparecer…ella con sus cascos trataba de presionar su pecho buscando aliviar aquel dolor que le hacía hacer faltar el aire…Spike al darse cuenta de esto la toma con cuidado y preocupación pues no sabía lo que ocurría.

Rarity…no espero que ese momento llegara sabía perfectamente lo que ese repentino dolor era…era la señal que indicaba que su momento había llegado, que la muerte estaba tocando su corazón. Por primera vez ella no deseaba morir no quería irse sin antes decirle a Spike lo que sentía. Ella veía como Spike ya se estaba dando cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y estaba tratando de aplicar los primeros auxilios para tratar de vivir un poco más.

Rarity buscaba luchar pero era inútil el dolor hacia que su corazón se detuviera segundo a segundo y la falta de aire era mayor cada vez…por lo que con sus últimas fuerzas llevo su casco hasta el rostro de Spike y logrando darle una caricia dijo: Te…a..mo-para luego dejar que su casco cayera y cerrar sus ojos.

Rarity habia muerto.

No pasaron muchas horas cuando la noticia se hizo eco en todo Ponyville. Todos estuvieron presentes, ellos no sabían como paso solo vieron a Spike cargar el cuerpo de la yegua directamente al castillo de la amistad. Inclusive lo vieron llorar aquella dolorosa perdida.

Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow dash y Pinkie pie decidieron vestir los trajes de gala que su amiga les había hecho para la primera gala del galope a la que fueron juntas como una despedida a la pony modista. Una amiga muy generosa que incluso Steve Magnet decidió ir, pues nunca olvido cuando ella sacrifico su cola, para arreglar su bigote. Hasta incluso Discord de alguna forma sintió la muerte de una amiga, que aun que no se llevaran muy bien siempre les hacia reír. Sin embargo Sweettie belle y Spike fueron los más Afectados.

Ambos intentando consolarse mutuamente por la pérdida de una pony una hermana y un amor que a la final fue confesado. El velorio duro alrededor de 2 días pues habían perdido no solo a la pony mas hermosa de Ponyville si no también al elemento de la harmonía de la generosidad.

El único que había quedado en ese lugar, fue Spike quien no dejaba de lamentar la pérdida de la pony que más había amado.

Pero mientras todos lloraban algo ocurría en una oscuridad perpetua…una pony algo mayor se encontraba en el centro desea zona abriendo los ojos y asustándose pero no de miedo si no de sorpresa recordándolo que había pasado.

Rarity: ¿Dónde estoy?-se pregunto de alguna forma buscando una señal de luz o de alguien que le dijera algo. En eso algo vino a su mente una realidad que acababa de ocurrir-¿De verdad estoy muerta?...¿Acaso aquí van las almas al morir?-decía esto temblando de miedo tratando de asimilar la realidad. Pero una voz atrás de si le hace detenerse ese pensamiento llenándose de miedo.

Lentamente unos ojos con diamantes aparecen atrás de si antes de que Rarity pudiera volteara ver.

Voz: Si, estas muerta…-dijo aquella voz nuevamente escuchada que le resulto familiar y esta vez fácil de reconocer. Sin embargo no fue lo único que salió de la oscuridad…una yegua de alto tamaño casi tanto como un alicornio y de aspecto joven, de colores oscuros con la misma cutie mark que Rarity y una melena purpura con una línea blanca se hizo presente.

Nightmare:…pero este no es el cielo o el infierno…es como decirlo… mi pequeño mundo dentro de tu alma-dijo mientras caminaba hacia Rarity acercándose viéndola de la forma más tranquila y seductora posible, como solo ella podía hacerlo.

Rarity: Nightmare?! ¿Cómo puedes estar viva? Si te vencimos…-dijo poniéndose a la defensiva buscando un momento para atacar a su contraparte.

Nightmare: que rápido olvidas que ya nos vimos ciertamente la muerte ya te afecto el cerebro…y eso es para despejar tu duda…pero ahora vamos a lo importante…-dijo mientras se mantenía cerca de Rarity la cual se había alejado como precaución y tomando distancia.-…pero la pregunta es ¿realmente me vencieron?- dijo esto en un tono más provocador y desafiante antes de seguir adelante.-No, no, no cariño. Nunca me "vencieron" solamente retomaste el control de tu cuerpo. Es todo.-dijo de forma victoriosa como si en verdad estuviera frente a ella comenzando a relajar su forma de actuar antes de proseguir.-recuerda que siempre he sido una parte de tu alma, he visto cada momento de tu vida…incluso se lo que intentaste hacer con ese pequeño y apuesto dragon…lo sé todo.-dijo logrando captar que Rarity se sonrojara al recordar que en sus últimos momentos logro decir lo que ella sentía realmente por él.

Rarity: ya deja de balbucear y dime que es lo que quieres, de una pony muerta como yo…acaso quieres volverte apoderar de mi cuerpo…pues adelante aun que no te servirá de mucho en cuanto te vean te van a derrotar-dijo mientras veía a Nightmare con rabia y desprecio por todo lo que esta estaba viéndole.

Nighmare simplemente suspiro para luego ver cara a cara a Rarity de una forma maternal y generosa mirada que siempre usaba Rarity cuando quería ayudar a alguien.

Nightmare: tienes razón con respecto a una cosa…si quiero algo pero ese algo es un beneficio mutuo…-dijo haciendo una pausa corta antes de volver hablar y darle una sonrisa amable-…quiero darte mi poder para que vivas de nuevo-

Rarity: ¡¿que tú qué?!-pregunto sorprendida por lo que había escuchado ¿acaso ella le estaba dando una oportunidad de volver a la vida?

Nightmare: así es pero…con una condición-djjo mientras trataba de bajarle la sorpresa pues si bien es cierto que la iba a revivir no quería desaparecer del todo-tu primera hija…quiero ser ella.

Riarity: ¡¿Tu Qué?! ¡¿Pero cómo?!-no paraba de salir de su asombro por la condición que su contraparte le estaba pidiendo.

Nightmare: es sencillo solo debes aparearte con el dragón estando en celo- dijo con una sonrisa muy picara sin dejar de reírse un poco por la expresión de asombro y pena de Rarity, que esta le causaba.

Rarity: ¡no me refería a eso!-

Nightmare: sabes viendo lo feliz eras en tu vida y lo que fue tus últimos momentos de la misma con tus amigos y tu amor platónico me puse celosa-dijo sin dejar de verla hasta que con un poco de fastidio suspiro para luego continuar-…yo…yo deseaba poder vivir así también…-dijo mostrando como unas lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus cristalinos ojos recordando cada aspecto que Rarity vivió incluso, él como ella se daba cuenta de su amor por el dragón-…por favor dame a luz…¡quiero tener mi propio, cuerpo mi propia vida, mi propio destino…que no tenga que robar de algún otro pony!-Decía esto rompiendo en llanto sin parar las lagrimas que salían de ella misma con todo el dolor que sentía.

Rarity no deseaba verla llorar, de hecho ella quería tener la oportunidad que nunca pudo darse a sí misma, para estar con Spike. Ella también deseaba tener una familia una descendencia…por lo que con sus cascos tomo el rostro de Nightmare para luego sonreír.

Rarity: por favor deja de llorar…todo estará bien…-dijo mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas con delicadeza y sumo cuidado como si de una hija se tratase para luego darle un abrazo comenzando acariciar la melena de su contraparte-…no es como si tus pecados no puedan ser perdonados…si yo seré tu madre mi pequeña pesadilla.

El cuerpo de Nightmare comenzó a brillar junto con el de Rarity mientras ambas comenzaban a llorar…no era una despedida para ninguna de ellas era un nuevo amanecer para ambas…un nuevo comienzo. Y Nigthmare simplemente se despidió con un "mami"

Rarity: Feliz Re-nacimiento hija mía.

Mientras frente a la tumba de Rarity, se encontraba Spike aun llorando y lamentándose la pérdida de su amada, a la cual en sus últimas palabras le había correspondido su amor que desde hace mucho tiempo había buscado, el dolor que su corazón sentía era mucho pero el se rehusaba irse de ahí, tanto que incluso se acostaba frente a la lapida encima de la tumba.

Twilight sabía mucho lo que estaba pasando Spike pero ella no podía permitir que el siguiera en esa posición por lo que se acerco a él para poder tratar de convencerlo.

Twilight: Spike, hace mucho frio aquí. Tienes que volver a casa-dijo en un tono maternal, acercándose más al dragón buscando aliviar su dolor.-ni aun que te quedaras aquí para siempre, no cambiaras el hecho de que Rarity se fue…

Spike: P-pero yo no…duele demasiado…-dijo volteado a ver a Twilight con lagrimas en los ojos y una expresión de dolor que no podía dejar de mostrar.

Sin embargo de alguna forma la tierra debajo de él se mueve y se levanta junto con el lanzándolo justamente atrás de Twilight sorprendiendo a ambos presente de lo que estaba pasando viendo a la pony que estaba frente a ellos jadeando buscando aire con desesperación siendo la responsable de que el ataúd estuviese abierto.

Rarity: Oh aire…mi dulce, dulce aire, por favor nunca vuelvas a dejarme.-dijo mientras aun tumbada en el suelo jadeaba con alegría y algo de gusto al sentir el aire en su cuerpo y dentro de sí-casi muero por segunda vez gracias a ti.

Twilight al ver este acontecimiento no sabía bien cómo reaccionar frente de si se veía aquella pony de colores oscuros que una vez enfrentaron y casi conquistaba Equestria…sin embargo decidió mantenerse firme y colocarse seria para enfrentarse a esa pony de pesadillas, pero más increíble es que ella comenzó a odiar a esa pony pues estaba usando el cuerpo de su amiga.

Twilight: Como te atreves a profanar el cuerpo de mi amiga Nightmare Ra…-

Rarity: ¡Spikey wikey!-dijo lanzándose hacia Spike interrumpiendo lo que decía Twilight dejando sorprendido a ambas criaturas-

Spike: ¿Rarity?...¡¿de verdad eres tú?!-pregunto con incredulidad y sonrojo, pues a pesar de todo no sabía cómo reaccionar al ser tomado por sorpresa por esta versión, que pensó nunca volver a ver.

Rarity: La misma cariño-dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro en el pecho del dragón con suma felicidad y amor.

Twilight no pudo evitar sorprenderse y surgir con muchas dudas en su cabeza del cómo era posible que su amiga volviese a estar con vida y más aun el cómo estaba en esa forma.

Twilight: Pero ¡¿cómo?! ¡¿Cómo te convertiste en Nightmare?!

Rarity: Nightmare me dio sus poderes para que volviera a la vida. A cambio me pidió que la diera a luz, para así poder tener su propio cuerpo.-dijo respondiendo y volteando a ver a su amiga sonriéndole con suma tranquilidad pues ella ya se esperaba una pregunta así.

Twilight: Eso es muy peligroso, ¿sabes?-dijo algo alterada y con algo de miedo por lo que acababa de escuchar…el hecho de que Nightmare tenga su propio cuerpo quiere decir que podría volver a cometer aquellas atrocidades sin restricción alguna.

Rarity: Si…Es peligroso…-decía en un tono más tranquilo pero sin dejar de sonreír hasta que se separa de Spike y se para frente a la misma Twilight viéndole con un rostro decidido-…por eso debo abandonar Ponyville.- sorprendió a todos los presente al y en eso voltea a ver nuevamente Spike quien se había levantado y con una mirada tierna y llena de amor se acerca a él viéndolo a los ojos-¿Vendrás conmigo?

Spike: ¿contigo? A donde sea, Rarity-dijo sin pensárselo mucho pues él deseaba bastante el estar a su lado el no quería irse de Ponyville pero él había vuelto para ver a Rarity y estar con ella una vez más…de hecho ahora tendría la oportunidad que nunca tuvieron.

Twilight: ¿de verdad tienes que hacer esto?-dijo mientras sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas…no solo por la felicidad de poder ver a su amiga una vez más sino también por la pena de confundirla con una enemiga y el dolor que sentía al verse obligada a irse.

Rarity: es lo mejor para mi, para mi hija y para todos, Twilight-dijo sonriendo aun pues a pesar de dolerle el irse realmente deseaba seguir adelante con ese plan.

Twilight: ¿Debo decirle a Fluttershy, Pinkie pie y sweetie belle que estas viva?-pregunto pues sería bueno que sus amigas supiesen que estuviera viva y así volverían a estar más unidas sin embargo al ver la expresión de Rarity ya sabía la respuesta, aun que no quería escucharla.

Rarity: Te pido que dejes que piensen que sigo muerta, no quisiera preocuparlas mas-dijo con los ojos cerrados…ella tenía ganas de hacer lo que Twilight dijo pero era mejor para todos que ella no este.

Tanto Twilight como Rarity se abrazaron soltando unas lagrimas de lo que vendría siendo su adiós…era algo que jamás hubiera pensado que pasaría, sin embargo debía suceder para mantener la paz en el reino de Twilight.

Rarity: Adios Twilight. Espero volverte a ver algún día-dijo limpiándose ambas las lágrimas antes de empezar a separarse de aquel abrazo y luego comenzar a caminar con Spike…para lo que sería su nueva vida juntos-entonces…Spikey wikey como dijiste que se llamaba ese reino?-

Spike: El reino Camelia…quieres ir?

Rarity: ¿Contigo a donde sea?


End file.
